injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Red Son
Red Son Batman can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Red Son Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Red Son Batman adds explosive damage and skill with his passive. Red Son teammates can do unblockable damage with their SP1's. This is especially good news for Solomon Grundy/Red Son, Deathstroke/Red Son, and Green Lantern/Red Son as they have slow starting, easy-to-block SP1's. Red Son Batman is one of the lesser used Red Son characters especially in offense. The unblockable chance on SP1 is much more valuable to the AI as most players tend to use his SP2, which does 50% more damage per power bar and there are manual tricks to get around block already. However, with the introduction of stun-based characters (Hawkgirl/Earth 2 and The Flash/Earth 2) and characters with devastating SP2's (Batman/Batman Ninja for instance), Batman proves to be a worthy teammate to stand alongside them since he can become a source of unblockable stun (Static/Prime's "Taser Trap" guarantees a stun only if it lands unblocked). This type of support can be further amplified if one of his teammates is equipped with the Cloak of Destiny. He occupies a niche among Batman characters; he is not top tier but not unheard of either. He is more notorious in defense: unblockable chance for his special one is critical, as it is one of the very few sources of unblockable stun, although Luchador Bane has since overshadowed him in this regard. Still, Red Son Batman is known for being a mid-level nuisance to fight against; he is sometimes coupled with Red Son Green Lantern, as well as Red Son Solomon Grundy (defensive) or Wonder Woman (offensive) to form rather annoying teams. Interactions Good With * Other Red Son Characters. ** Wonder Woman/Red Son: More power generation mean more opportunites to land an unblockable stun against opponents. ** Solomon Grundy/Red Son, Deathstroke/Red Son, and Green Lantern/Red Son: As stated above in the "Strategy" section. * Characters and gear that benefit from stuns, including but not limited to Batman/Insurgency, Hawkgirl/Earth 2, The Flash/Earth 2, etc.: Taking more of a support role, Batman's high chance for unblockable stun makes it especially easier for the stated characters to use their passives. ** Cloak of Destiny wielding teammates: Batman's chance to stun is higher than the Cloak's chance to stun on tag in, making it easier for the wielder of the Cloak to take advantage of the Cloak's other two effects. ** [[Batman/Batman Ninja|'Batman/Batman Ninja']]: Since players commonly gear Ninja Batman with the Cloak of Destiny, Red Son Batman's high chance of unblockable stun makes it easier to set opponents for Ninja Batman, allowing Ninja Batman to deal extraordinary amounts of damage with his "Way of the Blade" SP2. Good Against *'Characters and Gear with health threshold passives and abilities (NOTE: These are especially situational and depends on Batman's teammates and gear loadouts)' **'Raven/Prime': Batman can set a low damage stun, making it easier for teammates with one-shot nukes or heavy damage last hits (Batman/Arkham Knight , Batman/Batman Ninja, etc.) to KO Raven without activating her annoyingly, deadly passive. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': Same as above as it avoids the Emergency Barrier John provides to himself and his teammates. **'Astro-Harness': Same as above as it avoids the invulnerability and the power shield provided by the harness. Countered By *[[Superman/Blackest Night|'Superman/Blackest Night']]: The immunity to unblockable attacks render Batman's passive useless. *'Green Lantern/Red Son and Batman/Beyond': Unblockable stun means nothing to Batman and Green Lantern as they both have stun immunity, with the latter sharing it with other Red Son teammates. *'Black Adam/Prime & Black Adam/Regime': With their shields up, Batman would damage himself if he uses his specials against them. This is particularly more danger against Black Adam/Regime as Batman would receive double damage back from his SP1 (especially if it lands unblocked or breaks block). Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * He shares the same name of his SP2 with Superman/Injustice 2. * He shares the same stats with Wonder Woman/Red Son. * He's the only version of Batman to be wearing light-colored clothing/armor! * On his character sprite, his pistol holster is on the right side of his belt but in the game, the holster is on the left instead. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Red Son characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Stun Category:Console Skin